Types of image forming apparatuses include individual devices, such as printers, scanners, copy machines, and facsimile machines, and multi-function products (MFPs) in which various functions of different devices as described above are integrated in one device. Recently, image forming apparatuses may be connected to other user devices, such as mobile devices and laptop computers, through a network by including a wired communication module, such as an Ethernet module, or a wireless communication module, such as a Wi-Fi module, a Wi-Fi Direct module, a near field communication (NFC) module, a Bluetooth module, a Zigbee module, or an infrared data association (IrDA) module. In addition, image forming apparatuses may access a cloud server by using such modules and may use an operation and an application that is provided from the cloud server.
Moreover, as devices, such as user terminals, become more common, there is a need for methods in which not only personal computers (PCs) but also mobile devices manage and transmit printing data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.